Leonidas Nemeason
|status=Alive |race=Human |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=19 |blood type=AB+ |education=High School Graduate |hair color=Black |eye color=Gold |vision=20/19 |skin tone=Fair |height=6'3 ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features=Spotlight Troupe Mark on right forearm. |affiliation= Spotlight Troupe |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Ringleader/Artisan of the Spotlight Troupe |previous occupation= |team= Spotlight Troupe |previous team= |base of operations=Various |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= Spotlight Troupe |enemies=Rachel Sajin (Ex-Girlfriend) |relatives= |magic=Fire Magic Infusion Magic(Fire Magic) Familiar Spirit Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Spotlight: An Old Friend |image gallery= }} , known as by friends and associates, is the and of the Spotlight Troupe. After graduating High School, Leonidas dropped any idea of having a stable career, instead deciding to join the Spotlight Troupe instead. After the previous Ringleader died, Leonidas was given the occupation. Recruiting countless members and letting many go during the span of the last year, the Troupe has made themselves well known amongst the lands. They are often contacted to perform for many events, performing extraordinary feats nonchalantly, making themselves worth their high price. Despite leading the Spotlight Troupe, he alongside a few other members occasionally take on missions that normally only a would take on, which is one of the methods that allows the Spotlight Troupe to have large funds. Appearance Personality Relationships History Mango Pulp Educational Time The Troupe Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities *'Astronomical Durability': Magic Magical Capabilities *'Tremendous Magic Amount': Leonidas possesses a transcendent amount of...TBA Fire Magic Fire. A primordial element that has existed since the beginning; a symbol of life and destruction. Known as the one of the four original Elements, fire itself has been worshipped for centuries. It’s ability to heal, soothe and destroy is the prominent reason for the praise and fear individuals feel towards this element. As time itself progressed, mages learned how to apply magic to fire, resulting in the origin of this powerful magic. is a versatile and -type Magic, used by many mages across the Earthland. Despite the many negative opinions towards this type of magic, it often being called simple and bland, it truly depends on the user. Creativity is the best way to truly utilize this form of magic effectively. As the Ringleader of the Spotlight Troupe, Leonidas is said to be a very creative individual, coming up with brand-new routines almost every time they perform. Leonidas uses this magic in tangent with not only his craftwork, but in his dance routines. He will often introduce other members to the stage by performing a quick little dance, often displaying his ability to maneuver quickly and agilely. Supposedly, Leonidas has never performed the same dance more than twice, displaying his creative prowess. Leonidas prowess with this magic is phenomenal, the young adult being able to manifest is at will, able to mold it into various shapes at ease. In fact, the sheer potency of Leonidas’ flames are outstanding, emanating more heat than would have thought to be possible. Many people wonder how Leonidas is able to conjure flames of such a magnitude, and to that Leonidas has no answer. Leonidas’ true prowess with Fire Magic can only be seen when utilized alongside his . Infusion Magic is a rather simple form of magic, allowing users to infuse certain types of magic into an object. For Leonidas, he utilizes Infusion Magic alongside his Fire Magic. Leonidas often infuses his flames into objects that erupt into flames, offering these items to his peers. TBA Fire Magic Spells * : The Fire Bullet is a staple technique in any fire mage's arsenal and is one of the simplest spells to learn and effectively utilize. It is so exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; a universal technique in its simplest form. By concentrating heat into a condensed are in from of the palm of two side-by-side fingers, it ignites the in that immediate vicinity; creating the bullet of flames itself. For it to be launched, the users must use the Ethernano in the vicinity as a pathway towards the target. Upon launch, the sphere of flames roars towards the target at a relatively high-speed, nothing impossible to avoid but at a respectable speed. Upon contact with its target, in explodes into a conflagration of flames, consuming all that makes contact with it. With Leonidas, the flames have a unique boost to them, exuding more heat and destructive capabilities than originally thought able for such a simple and meagre spell. The flames can be put out however, and do naturally cease to exist after a respectable period of time has passed. **'Sol Versus' (ソル バーサス, Soru Baasasu, latin for 'Sun Line' ''): The Sol Versus spell is essentially an advanced variant of the Fire Bullet spell, reaching much faster speeds and is smaller and more compact than the original version. Despite being classified as an advanced version of the Fire Bullet spell, it is not truly as suggested. It is instead a spell that follows the same principles but utilizes a different medium instead of a ‘bullet’ shape. By concentrating heat in front of two side-by-side fingers (usually utilized to form a finger gun), the user then proceeds to concentrate that same heat into a straight line that aims towards the actual target. By having pre-heated the Ethernano and pre-determining the path of the spell, it results in a much faster attack with a more powerful punch. Once the user has heated the aforementioned pathway of Ethernano, they ignite it. Upon ignition, a straight line of flames abruptly appears. The line proceeds to continue forwards, often piercing through the target. Despite acting as an actual bullet would, the effect of this spell is delayed by mere seconds. Having pierced the target, the flames from the spell are set ablaze inside the of that hole created by Sol Versus. This results in burning the target from inside out. The main disadvantage of the spell is the preparation time, taking approximately up to thirty-six seconds. Another drawback of the spell is range. This spell can’t be cast from miles away, at most it can be somewhat accurately launched from a peak distance of 20 feet. * : Fire Rain is an intermediate-ranked spell that results in small spheres of fire raining from the sky for a brief period of time. By concentrating heat into the above the area around him, Leonidas gains the ability to ignite those Ethernano into sphere of flames and send them cascading downwards to the ground. The spheres cascade downwards in such a manner that this spell has been mistaken as ‘a firework show gone wrong’ by some of the other members of the Spotlight Troupe. As the spheres collide with the target or the ground, they explode into a more compact conflagration of flames. Leonidas often uses this in his shows, albeit in a less destructive manner. Offensively, Leonidas will use this to create distance and harm the opponent simultaneously, making this spell rather useful in his combat arsenal. * : Sparky-Sparky Boom-Boom is one of Leonidas’ more powerful spells, acting as a method to shatter through almost any physical obstacle. To utilize this spell, Leonidas needs to flick the target directly. By igniting the Ethernano on the object and on the middle finger that comes into contact after the flick is completed, he creates a spark. Yet that spark contains multiple densely compacted spheres of fire. Upon contact with the target, this spark ignites these spheres, resulting in a massive explosion. It has been described as hundreds of fireworks colliding into a single point, resulting in an absolute humongous conflagration of flames. The spheres are able to destroy almost any physical object with ease, breaking it into miniature pieces and/or setting it ablaze until it melts; usually within mere minutes. *'Ceolis Ignis' (燃焼宇宙, ''Sheorisu Igunisu): * : ** : Flaming Forearm is by far Leonidas’ most powerful spell, requiring for him to concentrate on the forearm itself in order to prevent it from exploding outwards. To initiate the spell, Leonidas utilizes his Infusion Magic, infusing the element of Fire into his arm. Almost instantly after being infused, Leonidas must concentrate the infusion to stay within his right arm. He must do so as he currently doesn’t have the level of magical control to let it flow over him entirely without killing himself in the process. Once activated, the arm takes upon a brand new appearance. It becomes skinnier and turns into the colour of charcoal. Flames burn over the charred arm, producing vast amounts of almost unbearable heat. Despite the seemingly weakened appearance of the arm, it instead grants Leonidas a more destructive strength and a more innate connection to element of fire. Using his arm, Leonidas can propel himself forwards at blazing speeds, also able to swing his arm around at the same speed. It can also release humongous amounts of flames, much larger than would have been possible otherwise. Upon contact with the arm from an outside source, that source will combust. Leonidas uses this spell against only the greatest of opponents, often going berserk and dropping his usual poise in the heat of battle. Familiar Spirit Magic is the Familiar Spirit of Leonidas Nemeason, summoning him sometime after the formation of the Spotlight Troupe. Malachi greatly resembles a , the only difference being that the creature is covered in rough gravel-coloured scales. Salamander’s are not known to have such rough and jagged scales, which is what often allows others to tell that Malachi is no regular salamander. As a Familiar Spirit, Malachi is able to utilize magic. The magic of Malachi is the same as Leonidas’; fire.The spirit primarily uses two spells of sorts. The first is a greatly enlargened and more powerful version of the Fire Bullet technique. The second is a spell resembling that of the Ceolis Ignis spell. It allows for Malachi to explode outwards in a conflagration of flames before reappearing up to six feet away in a much smaller burst of flames. TBA Quotes Trivia *Leonidas' appearance is based off of Prince Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender. Category:KontonMan Category:Fire Magic User Category:Performer Category:Legal Mage Category:LGBT Characters